Paulor-Something More
by EBKitty4
Summary: Paulor is not happy. He doesn't have enough money, he has four sons who wear him down and are not properly looked after by his wife Bresse. He wants a better life. But how?
1. Chapter 1

Paulor is not happy. He doesn't have enough money, he has four sons who wear him down and are not properly looked after by his wife Bresse. He wants a better life. But how?

I am not satisfied. In fact, I wish I had never been picked to inherit the house. City or Felette would have done a better job. Maybe even Frella. But I was picked for a reason, and I have to carry on.

My wife is...I don't know. Not really that bothered about anything. She only puts half the effort in. I feel like I should love her but sometimes I think, "why? What has she ever done for me apart from make one meal and not take care of my kids properly?" I have four sons. The eldest Fargory, got an infection when he was three and now, seven years later, he still hasn't recovered. Stephetto, two years younger, was quiet and shy, then he started misbehaving. Bresse can never keep him under control. Then she decided to have two more, and I couldn't argue. Astro first, then four years later came Burono. I am 35 and can't function because of all these kids running around. I love them and all, but I can't work. I can't do anything. Bresse never even turns a blind eye to them. Yet she wanted them. Help.

Fargory is asleep. He always is. I hoped he would be picked to inherit the house because I know there's something special about him, but ever since he was treated for his infection, he is lazy and tired and not how he used to be. This makes me really sad. I tried to take care of him, but Bresse didn't. Then because of this, he got very sick and stopped learning. He was good with the workshop, ever since he was small. Now he just lies down and struggles to survive.

Last night I woke up and my stomach was growling. Bresse hadn't cooked anything. I hadn't cooked anything. There was no food. I found out that Stephetto had a midnight feast and invited Astro to join him. He's a bad example. I'm considering saving up for boarding school and emailing the Player to let him, but we don't have the money. I work my socks off yet Bresse just wants kids and more kids so she has a decent excuse to spend all our money and not work. I love her and my boys, but I think four is DEFINITELY enough.

Burono is screaming. I put on some ear defenders to try and block out his constant wailing, but it doesn't work. Bresse sees me and takes Burono away to the toys. I manage to earn a bit of money in the time that Stephetto drew a picture on the wall. I want to email the Player to complain, but Bresse says that's _her_ job.

Until next time, Paulor

I Will record what happens next in Part 2. The names are strange, I know, but I can't change them. See you in Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

My luck has changed. Fargory has recovered and is a great brother to little Burono, Stephetto doesn't misbehave, Astro plays with him and Bresse looks after them, although most of the time she doesn't need to because the boys just get on with whatever they're doing. I work, Bresse works, everything is amazing.

Well, we don't have that much money but because both of us work now we will get some more soon. The house isn't fixed up yet, the boys have to sleep in some of the beds my sisters did, but we are getting along fine. I do think something is missing.

Not money or rooms or food. Something else. I liked my sisters. Especially Frella. I have seen how the boys play and I think a girl might be a nice new addition...I don't know what Bresse thinks. She might want to enjoy this for a little longer. I don't mind. I'll let her if that's what she wants. Because I think it should stay like this for a while. And I don't regret marrying her anymore.

Last night Astro and Stephetto asked me to tell them a story. At some point Stephetto had shelved all the books in bizarre places so I said that I would tell them a story about my parents.

"Once upon a time there was a man named Inch. He walked into this house one day and thought that he could start his family there. He married a woman named Sunny. They loved each other through thick and thin. They thought that something was missing from their family, so they tried to find out what it was. They had a baby girl called City. She was the most beautiful thing they had ever made. But they still thought something wasn't right. So they had another child called Paulor."

"That's you, dad!" Astro chirped.

"Yes, that was me. But they still thought something was missing." I replied.

"What was it, Dad? I'm bored." Steph moaned.

"Astro, Steph. This story is what made me want a family so listen. When I grow old, one of you or your brothers will have this house. They need to know this story if they want to inherit this house and continue our family. My parents had two more girls and thought that they were the luckiest people ever known. Unfortunately, they got old and couldn't have any more children. But they said that the best thing you can ever have is a family. I want you to know that. Remember it. Pass it onto your children. Don't let the message die out. Do you remember?" I asked them.

Steph & Astro weren't pleased. They acted like they wouldn't remember it. But deep down I knew they would.


End file.
